This invention concerns apparatus and electrical circuitry to be installed within an automobile and utilizing existing automotive circuits to disable the ignition and attract attention to said automobile in event of attempted theft.
Numerous structures are disclosed in the prior art which are operable in various complex manners to de-energize the ignition system and sound off alarms to thwart non-authorized movement of an automotive vehicle. Additionally, numerous structures are utilized to cease flow of fuel and de-energize the ignition system, but the prior art structures are very complicated in nature; expensive to manufacture; and unsafe for normal usage. Such devices are usually complicated to install; and most are installed in such a way to warn a potential car-thief that there is some anti-theft device. Where the thief is alerted to the fact that there is such an anti theft device in the automobile, he is very apt to disarm the device or cause substantial damage to the automobile in his attempt to do so. In addition, most automotive alarm devices do not allow the owner of the vehicle to leave the automobile unattended, with the engine running, and the anti-theft device activated.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a means to disable the ignition of an automobile in the event of an attempted theft while said automobile is left unattended by the operator with the engine running.
It is another object of this invention to alert the owner of said automobile, or others to said attempted theft by activating the horn and headlights of said automobile.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tamper resistant system which a potential thief cannot disable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide anti-theft protection at all times without consuming any power until the system has been tripped.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an anti theft system for an automobile which is easy to install, economically utilizes existing electrical circuitry and components of said automobile, and will not damage the automobile or injure the operator.